Perspective
by Heiwa no Hato
Summary: A series of one-shots on how others think of Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of the ninja. Pre-genin, Academy arc.
1. Uzumaki Naruto

**_Uzumaki__ Naruto_**_- always smiling, always laughing_

* * *

An old elderly woman sighed as she saw the desecrated replica of the Yondaime, the village's well-known savior. She was a former kunoichi, and as a result, had known a lot more of the ninja realm, much more than what the civilians knew or what they claimed to know. She knew of how the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine-tails. She was one who celebrated its defeat after all. But she wasn't a fool. She knew it wasn't gone forever, but she knew that the child wasn't the demon incarnate as well.

She watched pityingly as villagers screamed out obscenities and cursed the young boy. It wasn't that she disagreed that painting swirls on the hokage's face was wrong, _even if it was somehow amusing_. While they had good reason to wrong him now, they certainly hadn't in the past. Even before the boy had resorted to pranks, they were all treating him unjustly. Chasing him with pans, throwing knives and daggers, even trying to poison him a few times. Obviously, they were unsuccessful, but she had seen the effect they had on the boy. He had grown lonely for awhile. And for a short while, the Sandaime, _bless his soul_, had noticed the child and immediately stopped any actions bordering on abuse.

But it wasn't enough.

If they couldn't curse him to the deepest pits of hell, why not just ignore him? Pretend he doesn't exist? He might return to where he came from and leave their village in peace. The old lady reached into a jar of goods. Maybe that's what brought it. The desire for attention. Perhaps that initiated the pranks. Perhaps that was the cause for the shadows in the child's eyes. Grabbing a treat from the jar, she delicately placed it inside a paper bag, carefully preserving it.

She looked up again as villagers, _who are always nice to her and even polite in most occasions,_ shouted and screamed for the demonic child to stop, several yelling on how it would be better for him to just _die._

She watched as he laughed and laughed. Her eyes followed him as he leapt to the ground, with grace unexpected even for a ninja-in-training.

Determination strengthened her resolve as she walked past the surrounding civilians, pushing them aside when they got in her way. Whispers reached her sensitive ears.

"_What is she doing?"_

"_Probably going to give that brat a good beating, I'm sure."_

Cruel laughter echoed with thoughtless comments.

Her grip on the paper bag tightened. Her jaw clenched. She didn't have the patience for this. Ignorant civilians. Reaching the child, she saw him grin against the abusive remarks, laughing even.

But she was once a ninja. And she was taught to see underneath the underneath.

As she got closer, she observed the shadows haunting dull azure eyes. She saw the strain in his grin. She noticed the falter in his laugh and how his hands trembled.

She frowned. Her own brown eyes darkened. No child deserved this. She mentally shook her head upon reaching the child and carefully placed a hand on his frail shoulder. He seemed so small.

"Here," she said gently, putting the paper bag in his hand.

The boy froze, looking confused. Hesitant. He cautiously raised his eyes to her own. An understanding passed between them. She watched as his eyes grew brighter. Even just a bit. She smiled. She had sparked hope in the boy.

"Come on," she said encouragingly, closing his hand over the bag of treats.

"Why?" he questioned, his voice hoarse and barely audible.

"Everyone deserves a chance, young one," she whispered softly.

"Thank you," he murmured, accepting it.

He closed his eyes and opened them, shining brighter than before. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, Naruto," she replied.

The child looked at her questioningly.

She gave a warm smile. One of the few smiles directed at Naruto for years.

"For saving us all."

As she gave him one last look, she stepped back and ignored the trailing whispers and gossip the villagers were making against her. She had helped a child. She looked up at the statue of the Yondaime. She could have sworn she saw a flash.

"You should see him now," she whispered. "You'd be so proud."

_Thank you for saving us all, Naruto._


	2. Haruno Sakura

_**Haruno Sakura**__- forever standing, forever strong_

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't easy passing the Academy exams. Kitano Hanami sighed again and gripped her long auburn locks in frustration as she looked at her test paper showing her the results of her recent taijutsu practical. Another failing grade? Her sister– _who was already a chūnin_– would be so disappointed in her.

She inwardly winced as she imagined her sister's consoling smiles and feeble attempts of assurance that she would pass the next time. She dared not imagine the thinly veiled expression of pity on her mother's face as she would offer a hug in an effort of comforting her. Like she did so for the past three years.

Her recent failures filled her mind with self-depressing thoughts. She wasn't adept in her physical capabilities. She was so weak. So utterly weak.

As she sighed for the umpteenth time that day, she glanced at her instructor. "Iruka-sensei, how do I become strong?"

Iruka smiled understandingly as he gently patted her head. "Everyone is strong in their own way Hanami-chan. You'll find your own strength one day, you'll see."

Feeling rather discouraged at the vague answer, the pre-teen student walked into the playground. _Maybe she just wasn't meant to be a ninja_, she thought sullenly. Kicking a stone, she watched it skid towards a small crowd. A small chaotic crowd.

Being a rather curious girl, Hanami decided to find out the reason why said crowd had gathered. Maybe it was a dancing monkey? Pushing aside the trivial thought, she went closer to find the cause of the gathering.

She was shocked however, to find a sniffling pink-haired girl in the center of it all.

"_Freak!"_

Laughter echoed around. "_Forehead freak!"_

"S-Stop..." cried out her broken voice.

Whispers mocked the whimpering girl's existence. "_She's pathetic! I bet Sasuke-kun hates her!"_

"_I heard Ino-chan say that… Is it true?"_

"_Her forehead is huge. How much air do you think is in there?"_

"_Huh. Who knows? Maybe her forehead is the effect of some genetic mutation from her hair or something." _

"_Maybe she's just stupid."_

Hanami watched, ever so observant, and not wanting to get into any unnecessary trouble. She didn't know much about little Sakura-san, but she was sure the girl wasn't stupid. If anything, the number of times she's scored a perfect score was more than ten times what she herself had achieved and the girl was younger than her by more than five years!

Snapping back to her rather scattered attention, she saw that her victimized schoolmate was standing strong, despite her bruises and injured pride.

"I am not stupid! I am not a freak! And I'm certainly not pathetic! Whoever told you that must be extremely demented."

Hanami blinked, slightly surprised. She did just see the girl sniffling and crying, looking as if she was going to crumble at any moment after all. Now though, she almost didn't recognize the former victim. In fact, she looks like a whole new other person. A split personality maybe?

She mentally shook her head as she watched the girl's blooming confidence. It was almost awe-inspiring really.

She could see the others in shock too if their mild alarm was any indication. One of them recovered quickly enough to deliver another insult though.

"_Oh really? Says who? You? Your weird mind wouldn't be able to understand the truth_," a purple-haired bully sniped.

"Says who? You? Your silly mind wouldn't comprehend the truth even if it was screaming at your face!" Sakura angrily retorted.

Hanami snorted. It was screaming at all of their faces. Those bullies were just another example of plain stupidity if you asked her.

The others watching were even more astonished at her comeback. No one had ever dared to challenge Ami. Ever.

"_You will regret that, billboard brow," _the raging violet-haired harrier threatened.

"Shannaro! I regret every wasted moment I'm spending with you," Sakura replied with the pretense of ease, though succeeded more on looking outraged with her tone. (_If there was one thing that she was taught in the Academy, it was to never show her weaknesses. With them, she is weak. She broke rule number one once already; she wouldn't dare do it again.)_

Hanami smiled at her response. Respect started to bloom in her eyes as she watched the determined previously sniffling girl stand up for herself.

The bully looked at her in blatant disgust and having nothing else to say, backed off with a promise of retribution in her eyes. Asserting her ill-earned authority, she called her mindless cronies to _stop wasting their time on that pink-haired freak and get out of here already_.

Within moments, everyone was gone save for the formerly harassed girl. And in those moments were the times when Sakura was most vulnerable. All bravado gone, the Academy student sunk to the ground and stared at their distant retreating backs.

As her eyes softened, Hanami smiled pityingly at her. Feeling sympathetic, she slowly moved towards the immobile girl.

"Do you know how much it hurts?"

She glanced at Sakura, surprised that the girl had spoken.

"…Pardon?" she asked, not quite knowing how to reply.

"It hurts," the child whispered. "Why am I the freak?"

"You aren't a freak!" Hanami answered.

"…I know, but why else would they do that to me? Why does everyone hate me?" Her frail voice asked.

For a moment, Hanami didn't know what to say.

"It's because you are strong, Sakura-chan."

The teary girl looked up in bewilderment.

"…I'm strong?" she echoed.

"Yes, Sakura-chan." Hanami smiled as she recalled what her sensei had told her.

"They are jealous of you, because you are strong."

The little girl stared.

"You are special, Sakura-chan. You are you. And that's why you are strong."


End file.
